


Bad Boy

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Masturbation, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Stan has done something without Ford's permission. For Kinktober 2017.





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompts Daddy / Leather / Masturbation.

“Stanley,” Ford says. “What did we agree on about masturbation?”

The fit of the belt around Stan’s neck is tight, but it’s not strangling him; yet. Swallowing against the supple leather, Stan replies: “That I shouldn’t do it without you.”

“Glad to see you remember.” The belt tightens, just a bit. “And yet you went and disobeyed me.”

Stan swallows again, breathing fast through his nose. They are sitting on the bed, Stan in Ford’s lap; Stan’s hands are bound behind his back and Ford has wrapped his legs around Stan’s and spread all of them wide apart. Stan’s trying to think of an explanation, something that sounds good, but he’s got nothing; he did it simply because he felt like it.

“You were busy,” he mutters, even though it’s not a good thing to say; Ford will just take it as an attempt to shift the blame on him. Indeed, the belt tightens a little more again, the buckle biting into the tender skin of Stan’s throat, which makes him whine. Ford chuckles at his discomfort, leaning in close to breathe wetly into his ear, his tongue snaking close to the lobe.

“You know that’s not an excuse.” Ford licks him, grasping the bottom of Stan’s stomach with his free hand. His hand slides beneath Stan’s undershirt, higher up until it reaches Stan’s chest, his nipples. Ford drags his palm over them, making Stan aware of just how hard and tight they have become, how much they long for touch when Ford withdraws his hand. Stan bites his lip, throat working against the leather surrounding it, fingers curling into fists.

“You also know there is an easy way out of this,” Ford says against the skin behind Stan’s ear, mouthing it. “What do you say when you’ve done something bad?”

 _Fuck you._ “I’m sorry,” he croaks, chewing on his lip as Ford teases his nipples through his undershirt this time, pinching and pulling at them. “I won’t do it again.”

“That’s better.“ 

The belt loosens, allowing Stan a sigh of relief. 

"But you know that’s not enough.”

Ford pulls the bell taut. As Stan gapes for air, Ford slides his hand down to Stan’s crotch, feeling him through his boxers. Stan’s dick is hard, bulging against the white and blue fabric of the boxers, twitching when Ford gathers it into his fist. Ford loosens the belt again, letting Stan gulp for air for a while he continues to squeeze him.

“So, again.” Ford releases his dick and lifts his hand up to the waistband of his boxers, hooking his thumb there. “What do we say?” he asks, starting to pull Stan’s boxers down.

“F-fuck you.”

“Stanley.”

Stan closes his eyes for a moment, head lolling back as Ford exposes him, runs a hand lightly over his aching groin.

“I’m sorry,” Stan says. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

He feels Ford smile against his scalp.

“I’m so sorry, Daddy,” Stan says again, keeping his eyes closed as Ford takes him fully into his hand and starts to stroke him, Ford’s own clothed hardness pressing against Stan’s bare ass.

“Please, daddy, no more belt,” he says, and now the belt loosens for good. Ford lets it hang around Stan’s neck as he grabs Stan from the underside of his jaw, stroking him harder as he holds Stan near. Stan starts to move against Ford too, pushing his hips back against Ford’s restrained cock.

“There’s my good boy,” Ford whispers, turning Stan’s head slightly from the jaw so he can kiss Stan on the mouth, softly even as the movements of his hands and hips get more frantic.

Stan melts into the kiss, lets his mouth fall open and welcome Ford in, rolling his tongue against Ford’s as their lips slide together with bruising force. Ford releases Stan’s jaw and moves his hand down to his own trousers, unzipping them and taking his cock out. Stan tries to reach for it with his bound hands, but Ford keeps him away, stroking himself to full hardness while continuing to jerk Stan off.

“Daddy is thinking about fucking his good boy,” Ford says, running fingertips only up and down along Stan’s length. His naked cock throbs against Stan’s ass. “What do you think of that?”

Stan moans, pushing back against Ford’s cock. “I’d love it, Daddy.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” With that, Ford wraps his arms around Stan and stands up.

Before Stan can prepare for anything that’s happening, Ford turns them both around and pushes Stan face first onto the bed. Ford’s on top of Stan in seconds, pushing his knees between Stan’s legs and spreading them. Stan hears Ford spit in his hand, then feels it as Ford spreads it over his hole, pushing a fingertip against the rim.

“You haven’t let anyone else in here?” Ford pushes a finger inside, testing how tight Stan is going to be. His cock is pressed against the back of Stan’s thigh, throbbing hotly; it jerks noticeably when Stan clenches around Ford’s finger, which makes heat spread into Stan’s stomach.

“Stanley, I asked you a question.”

Stan almost laughs; as if he’d touch anyone but Ford. “No, Daddy, just you.”

“What a good boy.” After pulling his finger out, Ford grasps himself and guides the head of his cock against Stan’s entrance. He covers Stan’s body with his own, grabbing Stan from the wrists and pushing his face into the crook of Stan’s neck. “Daddy’s good boy.” 

Ford enters him slowly, taking care Stan gets used to his size, but he fucks fast and hard, gripping Stan from his wrists as he pins him down. Stan moans against the mattress, drool escaping the corner of his mouth and forming a wet patch beneath his face, but he doesn’t care; all he cares about is that his whole body rocks when he’s pounded, that his dick is jerking and dripping pre-come with no help whatsoever and that pain is never sweeter than when it’s Ford’s teeth sinking into his flesh.

When Ford comes, he does so balls-deep inside Stan, gripping his wrists with nearly bruising force before collapsing on top of him, panting heavily. Stan groans at the weight on top of him, trying to rub against the mattress to reach his own orgasm, but that’s when Ford remembers him. Getting up again, he flips Stan around and leans between his legs, taking Stan’s cock into his mouth in one go. The sight alone is enough to make Stan lose it, shoot his load deep into Ford’s throat.

Stan falls slack against the bed, eyes fluttering as he takes in deep breaths, barely feeling it when Ford crawls next to him. He does feel it when Ford gathers him into his arms and pulls him close for a kiss; Stan responds eagerly, sucking at Ford’s lips and tongue while Ford tries to lick into his mouth, taste everything that’s there.

“Can you release me?” Stan asks after the kiss, glancing meaningfully over his shoulder.

“Eventually.” Ford closes his eyes with that. Stan is about to laugh at the joke, but that’s when he realizes there isn’t one; Ford is snoring.

“Bastard,” he says.


End file.
